


Wrong

by trancer



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara knows this is wrong. Written for 'femslash today's' Porn Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

“Command me, Mistress.”

Cara knows this is _wrong_. Though the Mord’Sith do not believe in the concept of ‘wrong’, there is only that which is Mord’Sith and that which is not. She just has no other word for it.

Because she knows she shouldn’t be wearing the Mother Confessor’s dress, in a room that’s obviously the Mother Confessor’s quarters. She also knows Kahlan Amnell shouldn’t be on her knees, gazing up at Cara with such unadulterated.. reverence.

A dream, a nightmare, most likely a trick. Cara decides to push the boundaries to see how far this ‘wrongness’ goes.

Cara leans back in her chair, licks her lips. Elbows on the armrests, she rolls her forefingers against her thumbs, missing her Agiel’s and the clarity they always bring.

“Do you love me?” Cara asks.

“Yes, Mistress,” Kahlan answers without pause.

She inhales deeply, eying the true Mother Confessor suspiciously. “And you’ll do anything for me?”

“Anything.”

Cara pauses, her eyes squinting as the wheels turn in her head. “Take off your clothes.”

Kahlan immediately rises to her feet, fingers already working on the laces of her green and brown leathers. Cara leans back in her chair, admiring the slowly revealed view as piece by piece drops to the floor. She watches and waits. For, surely, Richard or Zedd or both will come storming into her quarters to end this charade.

But Richard and Zedd do not come and Kahlan is standing before Cara, the last of her clothing pooled around her feet. In her leathers or Mother Confessor’s dress, Cara’s always found Kahlan breathtaking. But like this? The sight of her releases a low growl from Cara’s throat as she uncrosses her legs and leans forward.

“Come here,” Cara commands and Kahlan obeys.

She steps towards Cara, doesn’t stop until her shins hit Cara’s chair and she’s standing between the faux-Mother Confessor’s legs.

Cara reaches out, places her hands on Kahlan’s hips. She tilts her head up to watch Kahlan’s face as her hands begin to roam, finding Kahlan’s breasts, soft and full and smooth against Cara’s fingers.

“Does this pleasure you?” Cara asks.

“Yes, Mistress,” Kahlan swallows hard at the sudden pleasure rippling through her body, gazing at Cara as if that‘s the stupidest question in the world. “Anything that gives you pleasure gives me pleasure.”

“Really?” Cara’s eyes are bright now, mischievous. Maybe there is no Richard or Zedd to come to Kahlan’s rescue, and now Cara wants to know how far Kahlan will let this game go. She grasps both of Kahlan’s nipples between her forefingers and thumbs, squeezing tightly. Kahlan’s eyes immediately go hooded, mouth going slack as a ragged moan escapes her throat.

“Does that hurt?” Kahlan nods her head hurriedly. Cara applies more pressure. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Cara tilts her head. Surely, if this were real, Kahlan would have stopped this by now. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes..” Kahlan pauses, licks her lips. “Yes, Mistress.”

A dream, Cara decides. But she’s never had a dream that felt this _real_. Where Cara is so completely cognizant and the details so vivid. She can feel Kahlan’s warmth, practically radiating from her, the feel of her breasts against Cara’s hands, the nipples between her fingers. But, if this *is* a dream, Cara decides to make use of it before she wakes.

She releases her tight hold on Kahlan’s nipples. Kahlan exhales a deep and ragged breath. Cara leans forward, brings her mouth to Kahlan’s breast then sucks a nipple between her lips. She sucks it harder, pulling it between her barely opened teeth. Kahlan whimpers, inhaling deeply through her nose because, Cara realizes, her nipples are incredibly sensitive. So Cara suckles one, tweaks the other, and Kahlan is _wriggling_ on her feet, releasing these panting little whimpers that Cara finds incredibly pleasing. Cara chuckles as she clasps the nipple in her mouth with her teeth and rolls her tongue over it. There’s something to be said for experience and she’s certain Richard’s never done *this* to Kahlan.

Cara pulls her head back, tugging at Kahlan’s nipple until it releases wetly from her lips. She lifts her head to gaze at Kahlan’s face as her hands wander, nails scraping against Kahlan’s stomach as her hands move lower and then they’re resting on the tops of Kahlan’s thighs, thumbs circling, opening the vee of Kahlan’s legs.

Cara drifts a hand over, fingers sliding between Kahlan’s legs, pressing upwards, fingertips meeting soft, warm and incredibly wet flesh.

“Is this for me?” Cara purrs, almost growls.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Cara explores with her fingers. Watches as Kahlan sucks her lower lip between her teeth. Kahlan’s hands are on Cara’s shoulders, the nails digging in. Cara slides a finger deeper, between Kahlan’s folds, finding her opening.

A thought cuts through the haze of desire clouding Cara’s mind. A question. “Have we done this before?”

Kahlan shakes her head ‘no’. Cara purses her lips, frowns. She wants to. Like a thirsty man before a sparkling sea, Cara wants nothing more than to feel herself inside Kahlan, feel Kahlan clench around her as Cara brings her to climax. But..

This might be a dream but, it might also *not* be a dream. And Cara doesn’t feel.. Right, taking something from Kahlan that’s not freely given. Even if it is under confession. So, she withdraws her finger, just a little, concentrates on Kahlan’s swollen clit.

Better, she thinks to herself.

Three fingers pressed against the tiny bundle of nerves, Cara begins to circle her fingers. Kahlan begins to pant, instinctively rolling her hips - back and forth, back and forth. Cara slides her hand up Kahlan’s torso, gripping a breast, tweaking the nipple with her thumb.

 _This can’t be a dream. This can’t be a dream._

“Mistress..” Kahlan whimpers. And Cara snakes her hand higher, clasping it around Kahlan’s neck and pulling the brunette down. Because she has to kiss her. She *needs* to kiss her.

It’s not love. The Mord’Sith do not feel love. But there is something, something Cara does not want to name, she just wants Kahlan to feel it. _Cara_ wants to feel it. So she connects their mouths, possesses Kahlan with lips and tongue and teeth. She inhales every breath, moan and whimper exhaled by Kahlan, exchanges them with her own heated groans.

Cara pulls back until they‘re nose to nose, breaking the kiss. Because Kahlan’s close. Cara can *feel* it.

“Kahlan,” she says, her voice low, almost desperate. “Open your eyes.”

“Mis..”

“Cara,” she husks into Kahlan’s open mouth. “Call me Cara.”

“Cara..” It’s all Kahlan gets out before she’s keening, writhing and shuddering on her feet, hips bucking chaotically on Cara’s fingers. Cara pumps faster, because she wants more of *this*, more of Kahlan. Until Kahlan can’t take it anymore. Her legs turn boneless and she slumps down to her knees, the hand between her legs quickly extricated as she falls.

“I..” Kahlan pants, almost wheezes. “I’m sorry, Mistress. I didn’t mean..”

“Kahlan,” Cara lifts Kahlan’s head by the chin with her now sticky fingers. “That pleased me.”

Blue eyes brighten, her expression one of joy and relief, afraid she’d displeased her god. “It did?”

“Yes, it did.” Cara leans back in her chair. “Now go.”

Kahlan bows her head. She rises to her feet on obviously shaky legs, steps back and turns around to begin picking up her discarded clothes. Once gathered, she begins walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Cara’s voice booms, echoing hard off the stone walls.

Kahlan whips around. “You said for me to leave.”

“No,” Cara rises from her seat. Pleased at herself for confusing the other woman. “I said for you to go.”

“I don’t understand, Mistress.”

“You pleased me. But,” Cara smirks. “I didn’t say you were done pleasuring me. Go to the bed. Now.”

Pale cheeks immediately turn pink as Kahlan drops her clothes and scampers towards the bed.

Wrong or not. Dream or not. Trick or not, Cara knows her time is limited. And as she struts towards Kahlan, hips swaying seductively as she begins working on the laces of her Confessor’s dress, Cara has no intention of wasting a single second.

END


End file.
